


The Starving Games

by TheGoatTaco



Category: Garry's Mod, PG - Fandom, Potato Gamers
Genre: Blood, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Gore, Guts - Freeform, M/M, Poor Noodle, Swords, Tears, a lot of metal, gas the jews
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoatTaco/pseuds/TheGoatTaco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's trash, we're all trash, writing this for my friends again, we're trash okay.</p><p>Hunger Games Knockoff with a psychopath Jerpy J Trump for President.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Reaping and Whatever

Few would ever intend to participate in such a bloodbath. Many would rather remain in their sheltered, quiet lives, undisturbed and left in peace. The world's state wouldn't be classified as a particularly "good" one, more of a continuous fight for rights, survival, and hope.

The president, Jerpy J Trump, was elected in hopes he would unite the people and make America great again. Unfortunately, all that resulted was the country divided into ranks, strict rules and a country lead by a dictator. The people who were left in the lesser states, were broken, poor, and miserable. The top dogs, those from the higher states, were more fortunate. They had the rich, luxurious lifestyle, the highest fashion, and the most money.

However, they were also the most brainwashed. The thought the lives of all Americans were fair, and that they'd worked to get to where they were, when in fact they'd simply just been born lucky, or married well.

In order to keep the peace and remind everyone of who was in charge, and simultaneously remind everyone the lesson of what would happen if one were to try and rise up against the Government, President Jerpy devised a livestreamed blood shedding competition.

Since President Jerpy had re-designed the layout of the borders, the States were now divided into 13, instead of 50. He'd also bombed the shit out of Hawaii and Alaska after extracting every useful resource, as they were too far and he couldn't properly monitor his control over those states.

From each of these 13 states, which were known as dankstricts., 2 candidates under the age of 22 are chosen each year to participate in this competition. It was done through a draw; every child was entered no matter what. "Equality" as Jerpy called it.

The person who created the location of the competition, The Hunger Games as he called it, was Jerpy's second in command; OwL. They were basically brothers, the world knew it. OwL was in charge of the arena, using the most advanced technology and craziest possible ideas to make the terrain and challenges the equivalent to that of a third world country going through war.

This year, the 26 who were selected were as followed;

The Capital, aka Dankstrict one : Ang, the fashion guru. He liked to go as Tyra for some reason. His partner was Holly, a possible model. This was the richest state, basically where the most money and luxury was.

Dankstrict two, Jerpland : Noodle, a little badass with a huge heart, and Spencer, a nerd who ran a music shop. Due to his early onset education privileges, Spencer didn't even need a resume to manage the store. District two was the state in charge of entertainment. President Jerpy visited here the most, mainly because of the amusement parks.

Dankstrict three, Jerpopolis : Bae, also known as Kenz, was basically an amazon. Mikey, who, coincidentally when chosen, was her best friend since they were 3 years old. Neither of them were looking forward to this event. District three was known for herbs and spices - basically the flavour district.

Dankstrict four, Jerpex : Sara, who was also known as Mother, and Bean. Both lived up to the expectations of their dankstrict, as Jerpex was known for it's video game enthusiasts. This dankstrict was the distributor of all video games in the country, but only about half of the dankstricts were able to afford these luxury items.

Dankstrict five, Jerpington : Scar, the nugget slut, and Stone, the hair wizard. Dankstrict five was known for it's agricultural values. They were one of the three dankstricts in charge of the food production for the country. They mostly grew potatoes, wheat, and farmed animals.

Dankstrict six, Jerpornia : Mags, the cute one, and Zelo, the Canadian. Before the Jerpy invaded Canada and wiped them out, he allowed some to immigrate to the states before building a wall. Zelo was one of the select few allowed in. Mags, had been the family to take him in, and soon their love blossomed. Unfortunately, they were both chosen for the competition. Jerpornia was the dankstrict known for farming as well. They mainly grew corn, and had orchards for fruit.

Dankstrict seven, Jerpabama : Morg, the lesbean, and Donte (OnebarRouter) the nerd. The two were actually quite good friends, as they'd grown up in the same community. Morg came out when her mom tried setting her up with Donte, and they'd been best friends ever since. Dankstrict seven was the third farming state, They were in charge of majority of the dairy distribution of the country, along with corn, and vegetable growth.

Dankstrict eight, Jerpowa : Juniper, and Clyde. Juni was a sweet, down to earth lady with an extreme spark. When her name was drawn that spark, broke briefly. She didn't know how to react, she didn't know what to do. She had to be dragged away. When Clyde was called, he didn't have much of a reaction, he more or less just felt bad at Juni having to leave her family. Dankstrict eight was known for the paper mills and goods distribution.

Dankstrict nine, Jerpypalooza : Xiro and Niten. Seeing as Dankstrict nine was strictly a male only state, they had two boys chosen for the competition. Xiro and Niten were both weebs, one much more than the other. The tragedy in them both being picked, was that they were a couple. Xiten was their nickname. Dankstrict nine was known for it's extreme manual labour. Mainly they controlled the construction and distribution of metals and building supplies.

Dankstrict ten, Jerpville : Spooky and Hunter. Spooky actually had volunteered to be chosen, as he wanted to prove to his father he wasn't a, as he phrased it, "pussy ass bitch". Hunter, the little twelve year old girl, cried when she was picked, and Spooky had to comfort her the entire train ride to the capital for training. Dankstrict ten was known for it's wood. They had the most trees left in the country, so naturally they were the state in charge of managing and distributing wood products. Majority of the wood was sent to Dankstrict nine and eight, because they had the most use for the raw material.

Dankstrict eleven, Jerpypass : Danika and Jake. Both had an intense feud - memes. The age of memes died out many years ago, but their families had been some of the few to keep the tradition alive. They'd grown up in one of the least progressive states, as Dankstrict eleven was the coal mining dankstrict. Jake was working in the coal mines while Danika had to stay home and look after her family, along with try to club birds for dinner. It was rough.

Dankstrict twelve, Jerprey Shore : Austin, and Jesse. Jesse, or Jessica, was a sweetheart and loved making friends, so when she was chosen she freaked out. She knew she wouldn't be able to help making friends with her supposed enemies. Austin, or Asstin was a bit of a weird one, but people still appreciated him nonetheless. Dankstrict twelve was the second worst state to live in. It had constant riots and fights, and the policing agency, Pcekeepers, were at their wits end trying to contain the monstrosity that was dankstrict twelve. They basically provided trinkets and were forced to make a lot of the clothing for the rest of the country in sweat shops.

Dankstrict thirteen, Jerphell : The single worst place to live. The two chosen for the competition were Legend, and Dylan. Dylan manly kept to himself, but he was known throughout his community. Legend, as his name suggests, was a legend. Everyone knew him and not in a good way. He was the biggest shit disturber, so many were happy when he was elected to go to the Death match. Dankstrict thirteen was basically on it's last legs, threatening to just be obliterated due to the lack of public service they provided.

Despite all of the districts having names, they were always just referred to by number, except for the Capital, that was always referred to by name.

It took a few days for everyone to arrive at the Capital for training. They had three weeks to train for the soon arriving Bloodbath.  
The younger ones, especially Hunter, cried themselves to sleep quite a lot, while majority of the older ones suffered silently, trying to come to terms with the fact that they would most likely die.  
There was only a one in 26 chance of coming home alive and not in a casket...those odds were not in most's favor.  
Once everyone had arrived and been introduced, they were assigned their mentors, past victors who'd been sent to help train and prepare their contestants for the upcoming games.

Dankstrict One : The mentor assigned to Ang and Holly was Ultaga. He'd won the game on his twelfth birthday, completely by luck when the last opponent had fallen out of a tree.

Dankstrict Two : Noodle and Spencer were a little intrigued at their mentor, Musicbot. The thing only seemed to offer advice if a specific question were asked, and he seemed to break a lot.

Dankstrict Three : The mentor for Kenz and Mikey was Paige, who seemed like a sweetheart. Neither one wanted to ask how she'd initially won the previous game.

Dankstrict Four : Sara and Bean were excited to have a young girl named Arm as their mentor, as she seemed super friendly and not broken from her experience with the past games.

Dankstrict Five : Scar and Stone were assigned Dan, or Solstyx. Scar was laughing the entire time, because she KNEW Dan, so it would prove to be an interesting time.

Dankstrict Six : Fitz was assigned to be the mentor for Mags and Zelo - something that they were nervous about, as he had very strong opinions about EVERYTHING. But hey, at least he'd won a past game so he would have some advice, right?

Dankstrict Seven : Darling was sent to help teach and prepare Morg and Donte, and she had some pretty...fun tactics.

Dankstrict Eight : Juniper and Clyde were assigned to Oshi, who was a little oddball but helpful nonetheless.

Dankstrict Nine : Weebs 4 weebs. Xiten was assigned to Utsutsu to be trained, and one of his tactics was just showing them anime fighting styles to copy. Great.

Dankstrict Ten : Spooky and Hunter were very nervous about their mentor - Frost. He was a bit of a top shot winner, as he'd had the most kills in his year of winning.

Dankstrict Eleven : Danika and Jake got Skelly as their mentor, to both of their delight as Skelly was one of their mutual friends from back home. She'd even taught Danika and Jake a few years ago how to shoots bows and arrows and throw spears.

Dankstrict Twelve : Austin and Jesse were assigned Mama Lissa, and seeing as she was a mom now, she had some really supportive ways of helping the two get ready to battle.

Dankstrict Thirteen : Waffle was sent to Legend and Dylan. He was a little unsure as to how he'd train Legend, but Dylan was no big deal.

 

Now, seeing as the mentors were assigned and the Players were scheduled to begin training the next morning, there was only one question left unanswered.

 

Who was going to win the Starving Games?


	2. Donte is a Human Fishnet

Six am, first day of training.

The alarms went off at the same time, waking up each of the 26 competitors who were participating in the Starving Games. Some of the more stubborn ones, the ones who were more used to being able to sleep in, were physically dragged from their beds. The EXTREMELY difficult ones had to be doused with buckets of ice water.

Once everyone had risen, dressed, and eaten their breakfasts, they all filed from their quarters to the training arena. They had three weeks to train, before their rating test, and then before the beginning of the games. They'd be monitored throughout the entire duration of their training, watched intently by both the gamemaker, OwL, and the president Jerpy.

The training arena was split up into several sections. Danika, Jake, Juniper, Clyde, Mikey and Kenz, all flocked toward the station involving bows and spears, thinking they'd need that the most. Xiro and Niten went with their mentor to the arts and crafts section, drawing anime fight scenes, eventually planning to practice said scenes.

Noodle and Spencer ran for the treadmills with Musicbot, wanting to work on their stamina as soon as possible, knowing there would be a lot of fleeing involved. Ang and Holly moved toward the rock climbing wall, as their mentor, Ultaga, advised that climbing would be an extremely useful skill to have during the competition.

Sara and Bean split up - Sara went to try out the climbing wall, while Bean decided to go and work on his physical strength, the weight lifting area.Unfortunately, he got a little distracted by the refreshments stand, which, due to the kindness of President Jerpy, there was booze. For whatever fucking reason. Bean drank, a lot, and was passed out in the corner of the training arena after about an hour of chugging alcohol. Mags and Zelo went to go train with the knives, throwing them at targets while Fitz supervised, yelling a mixture of encouraging, and confusing outbursts while they trained.

Morg and Donte teamed up, deciding to see how much they could fuck with the other contestants, going around and swiping weapons from behind their backs. Darling had decided they needed to learn how to be sneaky, seeing as they'd need that skill as well in order to survive the nights in the arena. What they didn't notice, was every move they made was followed by Noodle, who was silently stalking them from above, as she'd climbed up to the rafters. Her district partner Spencer, was in the corner with Musicbot, learning the different soundwaves that effected people the most,

Scar and Stone separated as well - Stone heading to a table to play with his hair, and Scar to the food table to swipe every last fucking chicken nugget. Dan stood where they'd separated, completely flabbergasted by the realization that he only had three weeks to break these two from their everyday life habits - a journey he was NOT looking forward to. It was going to be rough.

Spooky, who wanted to train very badly, was more than annoyed at the fact that Hunter was following him around everywhere like a lost little puppy dog. Spooky didn't give a shit if she was twelve and panicking at the upcoming certainty that was her death- he wanted to prove to his dad he wasn't a little bitch, and Hunter was making that difficult, especially with the whole "Daddy wait" thing that kept coming out of her lips. What the fuck. Even worse, Frost was busy in a meeting, so he couldn't help them train today.

Austin and Jesse both knew if they were going to survive, they'd have to kill one or the other if it came down to it, so they were practicing their sparring in the ring, while Mama Lissa supervised, calling out tips and sarcastically telling them to duck, trying to distract so they'd learn to work through distractions.

Finally, Dylan walked off with Waffle, one on one training. Legend literally stood in the fucking middle of the room, spinning in circles and yelling out random questions, begging for help, only to annoy the shit out of EVERYONE.

People eventually got so fed up with Legend's bullshit, they surrounded him. Every competitor made a circle around him, while the mentors filed off to the sides to watch the show go down.

"Hey kid, you need to shut the fuck up." Xiro said, stepping forward right away. His obvious alpha male attitude coming out. Niten stood back, waiting to see what would happen, ready to step in.

Legend ignored Xiro, yelling to himself again.

"IT'S NOT LIKE I CAN BE BANNED, I'M IN A DEATH SENTENCE ANYWAY." He yelled.

"Look, my dude, you gotta calm down." Zelo said, hoping to help the situation.

"NO, THIS IS UNFAIR AND I DON'T SEE WHAT I DID WRONG." He yelled again.

Donte, who was being held back by Morg, broke free and tackled Legend, yelling for him to shut the fuck up as he pinned him to the ground. Legend was screaming "RAPE!" as he squirmed, trying to get out of the human net known as Donte. Pcekeepers filed in, pulling them apart. Legend and Donte were both removed from the training arena, sent to the hole. However, before they were pried apart, They basically had to stay there the rest of the day, in the windowless chambers, in the dark, alone to think about what they'd done.

This spawned a new hatred for Legend like no other. For Donte at least.

The rest of the day consisted of scheduled rotations, teaming up, and hardcore training. Everyone was sore by the end of the day - especially Zelo, as Mags had thrown a fucking weight at him by "accident" during a lifting session. She'd gotten written up for that, basically sabotaging a team mate during training, as the rules specifically said not to hurt each other during training - they'd have plenty of time for that during the actual games.

Soon, the first day of training was over, and everyone was summoned by President Jerpy J Trump himself to a dinner.

Apparently, Jerpy was not pleased over the fact that people were breaking the rules on the first day. He needed to have a chat with the competitors and establish some form of dominance...they needed to follow the rules...and he knew just how to get them to do that...


	3. He was a Legend.

The tributes all filed into President Jerpy's dining area, silence engulfing them as they padded across the plush carpet after being asked to remove their shoes, as Jerpy adapted the common trait of wanting to actually keep his carpets clean.

 

The Pcekeeper that had escorted them in, gestured for each tribute to sit down. Pairing off, everyone sat down in numbered order. Ang and Holly at the front of the table sitting right next to the head, assuming the single chair at the head of the table was for Jerpy, who of course was not present yet. Dylan and Legend at the end of the table, seeing as they were from the last district in the country.

 

There were guards standing at each entrance, one posted by the window and two beside each door, just in case they had to break up another fight.

 

Once everyone was seated, an eery silence washed over the room, until Legend, once again, decided to open his mouth.

 

"So, who wants to make an alliance with me?" He asked. Everyone groaned, and Donte stood up, ready to tackle this fucker AGAIN, but Morg held him back, knowing he couldn't risk another penalty.

 

Fortunately, before any physical conflict could arise, Jerpy arrived. The room went silent, Donte relaxing and trying to not look so angry, Bean staring blankly down at the table. Ang gave a little wave, but when it wasn't returned he quickly followed Bean's gaze and focused on the empty plate sitting in front of him. Stone glanced at Scar, but kept quiet.

 

"Thank you for coming. We'll proceed with eating in a few moments, but for now I think it's high time I gave you all a few suggestions on how to not fuck up before the competition even begins." Jerpy began, addressing the silent room. There was an audible swallow heard - coming from Danika as she nervously swallowed to try and ease how dry her throat suddenly had become. Jake cast an apprehensive look in her direction, but quickly planted his gaze back on Jerpy.

 

"I was made aware that there have already been a few rivalries that have formed, and while I support a healthy dose of competition, what I do not allow is pre-competition offenses. I'd like someone who was NOT involved to please explain to me what happened." Jerpy continued, glancing around the room as he awaited a volunteer.

 

A tentative hand rose, that hand belonging to Noodle. Jerpy gave a nod, silently permitting her to tell the story.

 

"Well, uh" She began hesitantly. Noodle took a deep breath. "Legend was being extremely annoying and repetitive, distracting a lot of people and causing quite a few hazards. I know I almost flew off the treadmill the first time he did that, and then almost fell from the rafters when he screeched. Donte did what everyone was wanting to do anyways." She explained, not making eye contact with Jerpy.

 

"And he's honestly just really bad at following the rules. Back home he'd always get in trouble for doing stupid shit." Dylan added.

 

Jerpy stayed quiet, nodding a few times as each point was made. There was a knock on the door, and they opened - an unknown person to the tributes revealed. Jerpy clearly knew him however.

 

"OwL, thanks for joining us. I know you've got footage as to what happened so I'd like your opinion on the matter." Jerpy announced, and everyone realized this must be the game maker - the head tech for the creation of the doom they'd soon have to face. Nobody said anything, a few openly gaping at the 6ft4 giant.

 

OwL glanced around the table, his gaze lingering on one individual more than the others, but quickly he cleared his throat, getting down to business. He didn't take a seat, simply stood next to Jerpy.

 

"From what I saw, Legend DID provoke a lot of frustration for the contestants while trying to train, for real dude the fuck was with the spinning?" OwL asked, but before Legend had a chance to reply, OwL continued. "That was rhetorical. Anyways, Donte's actions, although personally I would have done the same thing, were not justified. Jerpy it's your decision on any punishment, if any, but I personally think no training for those involved for some form of time." OwL finished.

 

"Thanks bro" Jerpy said, nodding for OwL to either sit or leave - OwL choosing the first option as he was eager to know the decision of how Jerpy would deal with this small uprising.

 

The main reason this was so serious, was because Jerpy couldn't afford any type of uprising. Any form of rebellion against the rules would cause his empire to collapse, therefore he had to nip it right in the bud to prevent any form of rebellion growth.

 

"Alright. Again, thank you for everyone coming here, after we've eaten I'll talk to Donte and Legend in private." He decided, for some reason his gaze flickering over to Holly, then quickly back to not really making eye contact with anyone.

 

OwL looked pretty pleased, moving to the only empty seat - which was next to Jerpy. Jake was watching OwL through narrowed eyes.

 

Finally the food was brought out, and dinner was served. Everyone was hesitant to eat, almost waiting for Jerpy's permission. Jerpy saw this as a very good sign. Submission.

 

"You guys can eat" Jerpy finally said, feeling like a master holding his dog back from eating until it was about to break.

 

"Thank you" Danika added, and everyone mumbled their thanks quickly afterwards. Jesse mumbled "thank you very much" while Scar murmured "Gracias but these ain't chiggin nuggets." quiet enough so only Stone could hear, who had to hold his breath in order not to laugh.

 

Spooky started chowing down once granted permission. Hunter immediately followed, copying Spooky, to which Spooky rolled his eyes. At this rate he felt like once the game actually started, he'd just turn around and kill Hunter to be rid of her.

 

Mags and Zelo were having a silent conversation with each other, spelling out questions with their food. It was endearing, until Xiro leaned over and tried reading the question, only to be surprised with "are Xiro and Niten doin it up the butt?" He turned tomato red. Niten was about to question Xiro, but Xiro quickly shook his head.

 

Juniper and Clyde were eating in silence, until Jerpy cleared his throat.

 

"So, I'd like an inside opinion on the state of each of your Dankstricts." Jerpy began, smiling. The smile didn't seem genuine though, more of a "kiss my ass and call me daddy or I'll make you pay" kinda smile.

 

"Well, I can't complain about dankstrict eight, everything is run pretty well. Paper mills are running phenomenally as well" Clyde replied, knowing if Juni had to talk about home she'd probably break down.

 

"And dankstrict twelve is great, Our uh...our trinket sales are through the roof!" Austin added, trying to hype up the second worst state to live in.

 

"Well, Dankstrict thirteen is absolute shit and I hope it burns to the ground while I'm safe here." Legend said. Once again, the room went dead silent.

 

"You fucking what?" Jerpy asked, his full attention on Legend...again.

 

Dylan scooted his chair a little bit away from Legend, not wanting to even be associated with him...which at this point he knew just being from the same state as this little shit would give him a pretty bad rep among everyone else.

 

"I'm just saying you could really improve your shit." Legend said matter-of-factly. Everyone simultaneously inhaled, holding their breath.

 

"You know, that could be classified as a direct insult to me, kiddo." Jerpy said, his shoulders tense as he stared down this snot-nosed little shit who thought he could just keep saying whatever he wanted.

 

"So? You asked for our inside opinions." Legend said with a shrug. Jerpy sighed, shaking his head.

 

"You know, I'd had hopes you would live up to your name and be a legend, but I'm afraid my hopes have been completely destroyed by the complete lack of respect you seem to have for anything. You've done the same thing what...five times in the course of five minutes, and now you're just trying to make my system look bad" Jerpy replied, reaching in his pocket for something. He nodded for Dylan to scooch over a bit more. Legend was too busy focusing on his own limited brain capacity to notice that Jerpy had pulled out a button from his pocket.

 

"I hate to say this, but the competition hasn't even begun and we're already setting off a cannon." Jerpy announced, and everyone looked in Legend's direction. Deep down, everyone knew what was about to happen - they were about to witness the wrath of Jerpy J Trump being unleashed upon Legend's ass.

 

The room was silent as Legend tried to wrap his brain around what had just come out of Jerpy's mouth.

 

"Wh-" He began, obviously not understanding - until Jerpy pressed a button - the thing he'd pulled from his pocket. There was a buzzing sound, and Legend was falling - his chair disappearing from underneath him and revealing a hole. It quite resembled a cartoon trap door, but it was efficient nonetheless. Legend screamed like a little bitch, echoing as he descended into a chamber.

 

"If anyone's curious as to what's down there, I'll give you a hint - it involves saltwater crocodiles." OwL piped up, looking awfully proud of himself.

 

"Seeing as it's mandatory for you to have 26 in the beginning, we're sending for another from Dankstrict 13. We'd drawn her name as backup seeing as Legend seemed to be a problem in his own state, so KeKe will be here tomorrow, Dylan you might remember her." Jerpy concluded.

 

Obviously he remembered, as he'd gone pale at the mere mention of her name.

 

"Anyways, finish your meals and return to your quarters, except Donte and Morg as I'd like to discuss the punishment for Donte as well." to which many turned white, praying Donte didn't receive the same punishment as Legend. Kenz looked a little nervous as well, Spencer looking like he was about to pass out - apparently he didn't like the thought of crocodiles as punishment, as he'd been twitching since the chair disappeared.

 

Pretty soon, everyone was finished - not necessarily with empty plates as many had lost their appetites after hearing the constant screams echoing from down below. Jerpy left before everyone else, leaving OwL to make small talk with the tributes.

 

He'd struck up a conversation with Danika, but she'd quickly asked to leave, using the excuse that she needed sleep to train tomorrow. Jake followed suit, not wanting his dankstrict partner to walk alone. The real reason she'd wanted to leave was because talking to higher-ups was making her nervous as fuck. OwL looked a little upset she'd left mid conversation, but continued another chat with Juniper, Clyde, Donte and Morg. Pretty soon everyone followed after Danika and Jake.

 

Noodle and Spencer left, followed by Spooky and Hunter, then Dylan. Mags, Zelo, Stone, and Scar all filed out as well. Holly and Ang left - Holly nearly colliding with Jerpy as he was on his way back in to discuss proper punishment for Donte. They'd made eye contact, leaving both parties red faced and flustered. Ang just rolled his eyes and continued walking.

 

The remaining people - Asstin, Jesse, Sara, Bean, Mikey, Kenz, and Juniper and Clyde filed out. Niten and Xiro scrambled after them, not wanting to be left alone with Jerpy, Owl, Donte, and Morg - as they didn't want to hear what kind of torture Donte would be facing as punishment.

 

With everyone gone, returning to their quarters to try and get some rest - Jerpy and OwL decided on a suitable penalty for Donte, wanting Morg there so she was aware of the reasoning behind Donte's absence for the next three days of training. He'd be in the hole for that whole period of time, to teach him that the pcekeepers would handle anything that happened next time - which Morg and Donte both disagreed with silently, but held their tongues.

 

They were finally allowed to go back to their bedrooms as well, tired from only the first of many days of training. Nobody wanted to be here - even Spooky, despite volunteering. It was dawning on them that they could easily be replaced - just as Legend had been so quickly.

 

They were all essentially doomed, and knew that only one was going to come out of this alive....but not necessarily out of this wanting to be alive. The victor of this bloodbath wasn't going to be decided, but they were all being given the chance to improve their odds...something they all knew they would desperately need within the upcoming weeks.

 

All that was on their minds now, however, was getting as much sleep as possible before that alarm went off the next morning. Exhaustion already taking it's toll on everyone.


	4. As the l8 gr8 Nelly once said; Batter Up.

3 weeks.

 

That was all the time 26 people were given to train for their unavoidable deaths. One already failed the challenge and was sentenced to an early demise, a replacement already found.

 

Legend was indeed a good conversation piece during those times, and pretty soon became an inside/not so inside joke - or what Danika and Jake called "a meme".

 

Every time someone did anything slightly annoying, at least three people would whip around, drop everything they were doing and exclaim "Hey buddy, don't pull a legend!" or "Oh shit, Legend alert!"

 

It was a nice, heartwarming experience, a pleasant distraction from their inevitable demise.

 

At least, that's what everyone told themselves.

 

The training grew tougher and tougher, but nothing matched the intensity of everyone's thoughts. They knew, everyone knew that they would probably not make it out alive. People tried to "be positive" and make friends, but they knew they'd have to turn their backs on them soon enough and stab them in the backs.

 

Week one was basically an introduction to everything. The tribute's mentors were assigned to show them the ropes, teach them how to use the equipment, basically just how to not get killed in the first week of training, and hopefully not get killed right away during the actual games. Majority of the teams mentor's had agreed to make arrangements - they knew even with everyone there it would never be over-crowded, but they agreed that fluctuating week by week so the stations weren't too crowded would be the best idea. So, they split it up so each team got a week in the training arena, whereas those not using it that week would train outside on their own, or practice other methods in their quarters.

 

Darling was basically focused on showing Morg and Donte (mainly Morg, seeing as Donte was sent to the hole as punishment for 5 days, instead of 3 days, as he'd caused a bit of trouble among the pcekeepers during his time down there. That was a lot of time lost on his part, and Morg was in a lot deeper after only those five days, the one-on-one training time with her mentor helping her out quite a lot. Despite Darling's training tactics, involving mainly sarcasm and yelling about how to do something rather than actually showing Morg, it was successful nonetheless, as it taught Morg a little bit of independence, something she'd need during the actual games. Donte was...let's say, immature in his development for the first week, rightly so as he'd missed out on a lot of training. Darling helped the best she could, but she was still impatient with his lack of understanding for a lot of things that she'd already explained to Morg, leaving the whole party frustrated and tired.

 

Spencer and Noodle were mainly focused on improving their "sneaking" technique. Noodle especially. Musicbot was probably the least personal mentor of the bunch, as he seemed to only do things exactly by the book - like he was programmed or something. Spencer was Musicbot's main focus, training him how to climb without slipping, whereas Noodle had to learn by watching. It was a bit of a pain, but she was progressing either way, with or without her mentor's help.

 

Ang and Holly were focused completely on the camouflage aspect of this tournament, much to Ultaga's disapproval. He believed you needed speed, strategy, and strength in order to survive this, not play the chicken shit tactic and wait it out, because he'd seen first hand how OwL, as gamemaker, didn't take that shit. The things this boy had seen, of people trying to just be pussies and hide the entire game, well, they'd been forced out, or killed by the elements. It was indeed very sick. So, as much as he tried to help them realize they needed to get into doing EVERYTHING, he ultimately had no choice but to watch the two of them focus on painting shit and ways to hide. It wasn't completely useless, but it was definitely something they could do outside their week of training. Luckily, but day four, they managed to branch off from the "artsy" side, and actually get some strategy and strength training out of the way and into their brains.

 

Scar and Stone were an excellent team while training. Both knew they'd eventually either be split up, or be forced to turn on one another, but as the moment stood, they focused on growing stronger and faster. Their mentor, Dan, was pretty grumpy at having to train Stone specifically, and even grumpier at the fact he was basically preparing to send his girlfriend, Scar, into battle with a very slim chance of coming home. Stone and Dan had a past, mainly due to Stone stealing Dan's eggs from his and Scar's chicken coop. Of course, Scar didn't mind, but Dan took it very personally and made it a point to show just how much he rivaled Stone. Something the pair of them had managed to get down perfectly, was using Stone's luscious luscious locks. He figured out how to tie lassos - and used his hair to swing around the training arena. It shouldn't have been physically possible, but he managed.

 

Finally, for week one, Sara and Bean worked hard with Arm to improve everything they possibly could while they had their share of the training arena. Bean mostly stuck to improving his strength, but took turns with Sara to let Arm show them both how to use the different weapons that would be made available throughout the competition. Sara really liked the idea of using knives, specifically the long silver ones Arm was training her on, but she knew it would be a slim chance of managing to snatch up something like that in the beginning. Arm knew that as well, so she was extremely adamant on showing them as many different types of weapons as possible, just so they had somewhat of an idea as to how each one would be used.

 

Week two was the second rotation for the teams. The previous tributes that had been working in the arena the week prior were now focused on social skills and tactics of game strategy - learning how to basically try and manipulate people both outside and inside the game.

 

The first team training for week two was Mags and Zelo, or as literally everyone had come to know them as - Melo. Despite coming into this competition with high hopes for each other, they'd started to already turn on each other. They'd been together in the beginning, dating, but now they were fighting and threatening each other over the little things, such as whose turn it was to have a one-on-one day with their mentor, Fitz - not arguing for wanting to be alone with him, arguing for who was pushing the other to be alone with him because they were both so stubborn and didn't even want a mentor. All in all, their one week training in the arena was a constant battle between the two of them, constantly at each other's throats.

 

Next in the arena were Spooky and Hunter, with Frost. Spooky had very little patience for Hunter, but Hunter had developed a severe habit of following Spooky around. Luckily for Spooky, Frost found a way to resolve the distractions. He'd full on just take Hunter and train her alone so Spooky was able to get some actual progress. Hunter was going to be screwed no matter what - as the youngest one in the games, and the most inexperienced, it was inevitable he'd be out quickly. Frost did his best to help teach Hunter how to defend himself, but Hunter was easily distracted.

 

While those two teams trained in the arena, they were joined by Austin and Jesse. Their mentor, Mama Lissa was extremely adamant on showing them how to survive - teaching them on the different elements they'd be facing and not just about the people who they'd eventually have to kill or fight. majority of the time the contestants were killed by the environment before the actually enemies, whether it be from cold, dehydration, or infection. Once she'd gotten them nailed on figuring out how to get water or keep warm if alone, she began to show them the ropes of actual fighting, always yelling out comforting words of support or helpful tips. She truly was incorporating her mom-self into training the two from her dankstrict. Which was comforting, kind of making it a home away from home for them.

 

Jake and Danika were training hard with their mentor, Skelly, but things weren't going as planned. Danika ended up catching a nasty bug, and in turn infected Jake. Despite them both being sick as homeless dogs, Skelly basically dragged them every morning of that week into the arena to get them trained. There was no switching weeks, they had no choice. So, they did the best they could. Danika, while being sick, dizzy, and nauseous, focused mainly on building her strength, and stamina. Those two traits would probably be the most useful in-game. Jake was extremely focused on thievery. Every chance he got he'd try and swipe something from someone else in the arena, and was getting quite good at it...until he puked on Mama Mel after trying to swipe her water bottle.

 

Finally for week two were Xiro and Niten. In all honesty they weren't too worried about training at all, knowing that they had each other's backs for the game. Neither of them wanted to think of the fact that there was only ever one winner and only one of them would come out of this alive, so they focused on spending time together and just having fun on the equipment, dicking around mostly. Their mentor, Utsutsu, was extremely frustrated with the pair of them, trying to knock some sense into their heads. But alas, both halves of Xiten remained stubborn to their ways.

 

The third and final week was reserved for the remaining contestants while the others who'd had their weeks in the training arena focused on improving from inside their quarters. Along with bulking up, seeing as they wouldn't get a chance at a lot of food in the games. Probably a stupid plan because the moment they're without food, they'd be completely baffled as to how to get it.

 

Juni and Clyde were apart of training for the third week. Clyde was heavily focused on making this a battle of wits and stamina over actual fighting, he knew he'd be able to at least hide from people. Juni, however, had a much different plan. She'd decided she was going to one-man, or more accurately, one-woman army this shiznit. She was pumping iron like no tomorrow and trying to build as much strength as she could in the final week she actually got to use the arena. She'd distanced herself from Clyde because she knew it'd hurt a fuck-ton if she had any alliances whatsoever and had to turn her back on those she cared about. Killing people would be hard enough for her as it was, she couldn't hurt a fly, but friends? She'd rather die herself, but she couldn't afford that. Their mentor, Oshi, was trying his best but honestly, he was still a little shaken up from his own survival of the games, which was last years. It was triggering flashbacks he thought he'd buried, but he was still helpful with training when he wasn't off shaking in a corner.

 

Next was Dylan and Keke. Now, these two had had it out for each other since day one - meaning, day one of their fucking lives. They'd grown up neighbours, but seeing as their parents were mortal enemies, they were raised mortal enemies as well - easily brushed off in such a tough dankstrict. Dylan was the more submissive one in this hate feud, he full on FEARED Keke, mainly because she tried to drown him in a toilet in their pathetic excuse for an elementary school. So, it was no surprise that when Keke stepped out of the elevator onto the 13th floor, Dylan nearly pissed himself a little and excused himself immediately. Now, since their original meeting during training, they'd had a civil relationship, both agreeing that it was pointless to fight seeing as they'd have to kill each other eventually. So, during their training week they'd split up, taking turns with their mentor, Waffle, and basically just trying to get a good grip on everything - becoming a jack of all trades sort.

 

Finally, was Mikey and Kenz. They'd learned from watching the others that learning everything would probably be their best go around at this - mainly because knowing a little about everything instead of focusing on just one thing was the logical way to go. Their mentor, Paige, was sweet and bubbly, but she didn't break down until the last day as to just how she'd won the games. Basically, how she won, involved a pity vote from the audience and a lot of manipulation, which was surprising seeing as she seemed like a very straightforward girl. She helped quite a lot with their poker faces on the last day, and they figured they at least stood a little bit of a chance in the games.

 

So, that commenced the three week training period, and left everyone split up. They'd been interviewed and publicly evaluated so people who were planning on betting during the games knew the odds and the number of the horse they'd been betting on if they decided to take that risk. The interviews served one purpose - to win favor. The more appealing you were, the more of a chance you'd get sponsored during the game, which could potentially save your life.

 

Everyone was angsty, with it being the day of the games. However, nobody was more angsty that Jerpy, OwL, and OwLs team of game-makers who would be following his every order during this competition. Well, OwL wasn't so much angsty as he was thrilled to test out his new designs and mutants and shit, he just wanted to watch everything come crashing down on these people...basically kids, who were clearly damned either way.

 

Everyone was lined up now, in their chambers before they were to be released into the Arena, saying their goodbyes to the one family member or person they'd request be there before they were sent up into the open. The way it worked, was there was a timer. If you tried to run before the timer was finished counting down, a microchip tracker that was inserted into your arm would be detonated and you'd literally implode on the spot, leaving nothing but a bloody pair of shoes. The nerves were rising as the timer began its count down, a minute left on the clock before the cannon would blow and it was a free for all battle to the death.

 

But that minute, felt like a lifetime.

 

Soon, but not soon enough.

 

So it began.


	5. Let the Games Begin.

The countdown before the cannon actually fired, felt like years to those waiting in the arena. Waiting on those pedestals like some type of glorified trophies was giving many of the contestants anxiety, mainly Zelo and Hunter.

Unfortunately, before the cannon went, Niten was spooked by something and slipped off of his pedestal, his body being launched into the air like a crash test dummy. Everyone ignored it except for Xiro, who started sobbing uncontrollably. They all knew if they focused on one death before the games even began, they'd be distracted and wind up next in line on the death totem.

Blocking out the sound of Xiro's rather un-manly sobs, the players focused on the steady beat of the countdown, the vibrating thump that traveled right down their spines with each number dropping.

Finally, it reached Zero.

The cannon fired, and everyone leaped from their podiums, some choosing to run for the supplies stacked in the middle of the circle of podiums, also known as the "Bounty" - a collection of foods and weapons all in one convenient, yet not so convenient place - as it gave others the perfect opportunity to kill everyone who came close.

Xiro, in a tear blinded stupor, chose to stumble toward the trees, not even bothering to try and get some supplies. He had no will to even live anymore. He'd known he was going to die, but he'd wanted to do everything possible to prevent his lover's death. He wanted Niten to survive...but it was too late, and Xiro was now in shock, stumbling around in the simulated trees, just awaiting his death. He managed to find some sort of cave, and crawled into it, hoping nobody could hear the echoes of his sobbing in the eroded stone.

Noodle managed to get to the Bounty first, picking up the weapon she'd used the most while training - a fucking Katana. Right when she'd picked it up, Spencer, the very one from her own dankstrict, tried to snatch it from her grasp, and her cat-like reflexes kicked in, slicing his head clean off. She swiped up a backpack and ran for the trees as fast as she could, tears running down her face as she clued in to what she'd just had to do. True, she'd been training for this moment, but to have Spencer, the one she'd trained with, be the first to try and turn on her, hurt her a lot more than she'd thought it would.

Sara managed to make it to the Bounty, swiping up a large hunting knife and a small backpack and making a run for it. She made it past the trees and a ways into the forest, only to stumble upon a cave. She quickly crawled inside it, learning that she wasn't alone. It was the same cave Xiro had crawled into, and she saw no other option. She didn't know him, he didn't know her, and from the cornered look in his eyes when he saw her, she knew he'd turn on her. She lunged forward with her knife, cutting short the panicked scream emitting from Xiro as she plunged the blade into his throat. She let go of the knife as she watched him twitch, slowly bleeding out as she watched the pain fade from his eyes. She bit back a sob of disgust - disgust from the mangled, brutal death she just caused, and disgust from what she'd just done. She stayed there, rocking back and forth for a few minutes before coming to her senses and getting out of the cave, knowing if she wasn't the first to stumble upon it, she certainly wouldn't be the last. She scrambled out, making a run for it, deeper into the woods.

Austin and Jesse were wrestling behind the bounty; not wanting to kill each other, but also not wanting to let the other get away with the supplies they'd both reached for. While they were pre-occupied, Danika snuck in and snatched up what they'd grabbed, which was a backpack filled with supplies, and a bow and arrow. She dashed off, going in the opposite direction from where everyone else ran into the woods, figuring she needed to get as far away from everyone as possible. Austin and Jesse noticed too late, scrambling apart and making a run for the woods. They mutually agreed to team up, knowing they wouldn't last long alone, without any supplies. It was the smartest move, as the Bounty was too dangerous to go back to right now. They ended up finding the cave Xiro was killed in, but decided to move the body out and camp in there, hoping that by disguising the entrance nobody else would notice it.

Jake managed to snatch up a knife before bolting off into the woods in the same direction Danika had gone - hoping for an easy elimination so he'd have that end of the spectrum cleared up and he'd be somewhat on his own. However, Danika was long fucking gone at this point, hiding in a tree somewhere that he wouldn't think of looking up at.

Mikey and Kenz both had agreed to team up from the beginning, not wanting to abandon the friendship that they'd already previously had before being named tributes for the games. So, they scrambled for supplies, then took off into the trees- just as everyone else had so far. They stuck close together, both letting one another catch up whenever they drifted too far apart. Every once in a while Kenz would end up tripping, and Mikey would almost run into a fucking tree. They ended up running right past the camouflaged cave - much to Austin and Jesse's relief.

Bean had swung around, knocking Zelo out with his bare fist, but in all honesty it was a complete accident, Bean was just trying to get the hell out of there. So, Bean picked up his shit and ran for the hills, disappearing into the bushes. He decided his best bet would be to just run as far as he could before making a camp and trying his luck out in the open. He'd lost Sara right away, so any chance of forming an alliance was out the window at this moment, since he didn't really interact with a lot of the other contestants during the training round - as he'd been so focused on gaining strength.

Mags saw Zelo's body on the ground and assumed he was already dead. She shed a single tear before scooping up the first thing she could grab - a water bottle and a pocket knife - before making a run for it in the same direction Jake and Danika had run off to. She had a machete and knew she could survive the night on only that and that alone, seeing as it was a survival tool used outside the games that, classically, helped a lot of people through tough times.

Scar didn't bother with getting supplies, screaming bloody murder about how she'd find chickens in the wild, which was the dumbest thing anyone had ever heard seeing as any animals found in the game were usually poisonous or venomous. She'd have a tough time finding any chickens out there.

Stone had a game plan, but since his partner ran off in a panic, he was left with no choice but to grab what he could and run in the direction least traveled - which so far was the direction Mags, Danika, and Jake ran off to. He ended up swiping a backpack and dashing in the direction they'd gone, his majestic hair flowing in the wind as he gained speed, his arms outstretched behind him for maximum velocity.

Holly and Juni were in a fight to the death in front of the Bounty, Juni wielding a sword, Holly with a spear. Eventually, Clyde swooped in and knocked them both on their asses, managing to talk them both into forming an alliance with him. They agreed, as he'd so graciously pointed out there was only enough supplies within their reach for one - but it could easily be rationed out for the three of them, and being in a team would heighten their chances of survival for a longer period of time. So they grabbed what they could - two backpacks and the weapons Juni and Holly had been fighting each other with - and took off for the forest like everyone else had.

Dylan had abandoned all hope in getting supplies when he saw Keke running for the Bounty, so he took off for the woods instead. Luckily, on the way there he'd managed to pick up a stray pocket knife before resuming his run. He made it fairly far into the map before resting at the top of a hill, ready to roll down in case anyone jumped up to ambush him. Fortunately for him though, nobody showed up and he was left to rest in peace.

Morg ended up swiping a god damn javelin of all things and bolted into the trees, running as far and as fast as she could. She knew she'd have to fight eventually but she could NOT handle competition with a fucking javelin. She was silently screaming at herself for the impulsive choice of weaponry, scolding herself for being an idiot. She kept running, gradually growing closer to the edge of the map. Which was dangerous.

Ang was on his own, having panicked and ran straight into the bushes with no weapon, no supplies, nothing but the clothes on his back and whatever he'd been trained to do. Ultimately, he was screwed right now. He literally had no idea what he was going to do, so he figured he might as well get up high so he'd have a chance of avoiding others set out to kill him. He found a sturdy old oak, and climbed to the top, managing to find a branch thick enough so he wouldn't lose his balance, simply sitting up there as he tried to plan his next move.

Donte had gone ham right from the start. He's lunged into the Bounty, managing to snatch up a sword, a knife, and a backpack before running away into the woods. He ran past the hidden cave that Austin and Jesse were hiding in, and scrambled down a steep, almost cliff-like hill. He stumbled a few times, but caught his balance before he got to the point of rolling like a fucking log.

Keke nearly ripped off Spooky's head with her bare hands when he tried to grab the sword she wanted. A simple death glare was enough to send him hauling ass, Hunter trailing close behind him. She nodded triumphantly as she grabbed what she wanted. Then, instead of doing the smart thing, or more "logical" thing, she decided she was claiming the god damn Bounty as her own.

Zelo was knocked out, so everyone thought he was actually dead, not paying any attention to his unconscious body on the ground in front of the Bounty. Even Keke, who was now guarding her newly claimed territory, didn't notice when Zelo slunk away into the same direction as Mags, Jake, Danika, and Stone. He'd even managed to snatch up a hatchet and a water bottle before making his escape after his possum act.

Seeing as everyone had split up throughout the arena, OwL sat back as he tried to decide what he'd do to bring them closer together and actually begin the bloodbath. Before he could though, he had a job that he had to do.

He typed in a few commands, and the sky in the arena lit up, the faces of Spencer, Xiro, and Niten morphing into the clouds. Three cannon shots went off, followed by the melody of "My heart will go on" being played on a recorder. It was beautiful.

Now that he'd recognized the deaths of the fallen, he could sit back again and watch as some blindly crossed others paths while they hid. He pondered for about an hour, letting them settle in a bit as they tried to plan their own moves. Finally he had an idea. A terrible, awful, evil idea.

He began typing madly on his designated keyboard while his team, consisting of a few handpicked, extremely talented engineers and creators, sat back waiting for orders. Once OwL had programmed everything, he pointed to one of his team members - Articka.

"Make sure Morg stays away from the edge, she's going to need to be pushed in the other direction she's out of reach for what I have planned." OwL paused, then pointed at Skullkid. "And make sure you're able to spook Ang from that tree, he needs to be ready too and hiding up there will damn him. This is just so I can push them closer together. "

Another member raised his hand- Devon.

"What about the two in the cave?" He asked.

"Just leave them. It'll be good for sponsors and give the audience some sort of love story bullshit." He explained, to which Devon nodded quickly, sitting back down in his spot.

OwL looked over at Jelly, Bape, and Icelord - the remaining three on his panel.

"You three be ready to monitor what's going to happen. You're gonna think this is sick, but remember march 22nd 1933? What the people are not allowed to learn because the past has been "erased" and shit?" OwL asked, obviously being a hypothetical asshole. Everyone nodded slowly, getting the general idea as to what he was about to do.

A wicked grin spread across his face.

"We're going to bring in the gas, better suit up my little Nazis, cuz Hitler's back and ready for some action." OwL exclaimed, causing Skullkid to flinch, and Jelly to back up into Bape. Bape clearly was flustered but he did nothing, waiting for her to move herself. He didn't really mind though.

OwL moved back to the interactive screen in the middle of the room, touching parts of the map and selecting them. He held down all edges of the screen, before reaching over and pressing the command key he'd binded. One scream was heard from the cameras - Jake had been closest to the beginning of the gas mist that would slowly push them more toward the center of the map, and he'd been burned from it, as he'd stupidly tried to touch it to see if it could just be harmless mist. Idiot.

The trackers on the screens showed how close everyone was to the actual fog, some moving closer un-knowingly, others fleeing as fast as they could from what they figured, from Jake's scream for those who had been close enough to hear, was deadly.

The only one calm as a cucumber, was Keke - as she was safe in the very middle of the map.

For now.


	6. Gas The Jews

After OwL had pressed the button to release the gas, all Hell broke loose.

Jake had chemical burns on his entire arm. He was clutching on to it for dear life as he ran as fast as he possibly could away from the mist. He veered left, only to encounter another bout of the gas, so he turned back and continued straight, realizing he was being driven back toward the center of the map. He let out a frustrated, and terrified screech as he pressed on, basically letting out a last ditch war cry as he scrambled up a hill toward the Bounty, where Keke was casually chilling on top of the structure, looking around for any sign of enemy attacks. She noticed Jake screaming as he ran for his life, and when she went to grab her bow and arrow - just one piece of her weapon stash since she'd claimed the fuckin joint - she noticed the gas rolling in from the distance. She froze, a flashback triggering in her mind.

She'd only been 12 years old, sitting in her living room. She was exhausted from her day of avoiding Dylan's wrath and plotting her own revenge for him shaving her dog. She sat in front of the small, pathetic excuse for a fireplace, just watching the small flames dancing in the darkness of the unlit room. The power was out again, but that wasn't unusual for Dankstrict 13. It was always broken, nothing ever worked properly, and everyone hated each other. Well, except for Dylan and Tess, but they'd been best friends for years. Everyone was surprised they hadn't started dating yet.

As Keke pondered looking in the fire, there was a loud crash, all of the windows in the house shattering. She shot to her feet, looking around wildly. Nobody else was home, her dog was even outside at the time. Her Dad was at work and her mom had died years ago. Her little brother? Playing at his friends. Her grandma was at the little make-shift church around the corner, and she realized she was completely and utterly helpless on her own at this point. She had to get out. She looked around wildly, only to see that a mist of gas was leaking in through the broken windows. She screamed, making a run for the door, but as she opened it a wave of gas engulfed her, her eyes burning and lungs filling up with whatever chemicals were inside of that concoction. She choked, collapsing to the ground as she attempted to crawl away, making it to the stairs. She quickly scrambled up on her hands and knees, trying to heave herself up the stairs. She coughed, managing to somehow drag herself up there. She made it to her dad's bedroom, managing to haul herself to her feet before lunging to the window. She didn't hesitate, jumping out. Luckily, there was a stand below that broke her fall. People around scrambled to help her, and she was clearly injured, but it wouldn't kill her.

She was wheezing as the fresh air cleared her lungs, tears streaming down her face as she hiccuped. Nobody had ever seen her that broken, and unfortunately Dylan had been watching the whole thing. Despite them being enemies since he'd been born, he knew that Jerpy had been responsible for this, to try and subdue the people of Dankstrict 13.

When Keke snapped out of the flashback, tears were cascading down her cheeks like a salty waterfall, but she quickly stood. The bow still had an arrow notched in it, but she waited, wondering if she'd be able to trust Jake. She wanted to believe she could solo this entire competition, but that was beginning to seem like a rather naive idea.

All of a sudden, Morg came screaming out of the bushes, waving her stupid fucking javelin around like a god damn troglodyte. Keke flinched, accidentally letting loose the arrow, and it went flying toward Jake. Luckily it missed, but he squealed like a sow in heat and went running to the left, abandoning his idea of running for the Bounty. Morg was running right for the Bounty, and Keke could only watch in confusion, and amusement as this 5ft2 and 3/4 tall girl with glasses and hair bigger than her future sprinted toward the structure that Keke was perched safely on top of.

Ang was still in his tree. When he'd seen the gas below, he'd made the decision to climb higher, instead of running. His plan had proven to be successful, seeing as the fog was simply rolling below along the forest floor, leaving him completely unscathed.

Austin and Jesse and stayed in their cave, huddling together for "comfort" every time they heard a scream. Unfortunately, their decision to stay in the cave proved to be a fatal plan, because all of a sudden the fog burst in through the entrance. Austin screamed, breaking away from Jesse and running through as fast as he could, managing to break out of the cloud of fog with only his entire damn body chemically burned and looking like Wade Wilson. He had no choice but to continue running though, wanting to avoid the fog. Jesse, sadly, hadn't made it through in time. She'd run later than Austin, and was too far into the cloud of fog. She collapsed on the ground, writhing in pain. Her cries and screams silent as her throat was already too swollen from breathing in the toxic gas, and she could only lay there and pray for the inevitable death coming her way. She saw a light, and then she felt as though she were floating, before everything went black and she finally let go.

Mikey and Kenz had turned tail and started running the direction they'd come when they'd seen the fog rolling in. Considering it was moving so fast they knew it was dangerous. As a last ditch effort, they both climbed the tallest, sturdiest tree, waiting at the top for things to clear up, as it looked like the fog seemed to like staying closer to the ground.

OwL noticed that some had figured out how to avoid the fog, but he paid them no mind, knowing that not everyone needed to be localized in the Bounty, they just needed to be closer to the center and not so spread throughout the entire arena. He frowned as he noticed on the tracking screen that Danika had stopped moving altogether, accessing a tree camera to see what was up.

She'd literally climbed that tree she was in to hide from Jake, and fallen asleep like the lazy piece of shit she was, completely unaware as to what was currently going on throughout the entire map. She was high up enough to avoid the fog, but low enough to get away quickly if necessary.

Jelly had glanced over at the screen OwL was monitoring, and saw that she was asleep, rolling her eyes and continuing to monitor Mags and Stone, who were close enough to the Bounty to avoid the fog, as there was in fact a stopping point, but far enough for anyone to notice. Clearing her throat, she grasped the attention of Artika, who switched her view to the same screen, then dragged it to the center of the virtual map to enlarge it so the entire team could see. Stone was swinging toward Mags, his hair swinging him from branch to branch. OwL looked over at Jelly's screen, suddenly getting a great/terribly fucked up idea.

He took control of the screen, moving his fingers quickly to change the obstacles in front of Stone as he ran through the trees with no sense of direction. He made it so a tree branch popped up close enough to snag on to the entirety of Stone's hair as he was swinging to the next branch in front of him, causing him to stumble. The force of the fall caused his hair to literally rip from his entire skull.

Stone lay there in the dirt, briefly in shock as he tried to understand why his face now had wet stuff dripping on it. He reached up to touch it, and when he looked at his fingers he realized it was blood. Stone touched the top of his head, trembling as he came to the conclusion that only strands of hair remained on his head, while bare, bloodied scalp covered the vast majority. He let out a blood-curdling scream, and started running again, this time bumping right into Mags, who reflexively had him pinned to the ground quite quickly. He didn't even struggle, tears were just streaming down his face, mixing with blood from where his luscious hair once was.

Mags looked down at Stone with pity, her eyebrows knit together. He had seemed like a nice enough guy during training, and to see him so broken and beaten down this soon into the competition broke her heart a little bit.

"Kill....me" Stone begged, his voice broken and pained as he clutched onto the collar of Mags' shirt. OwL sat back and watched, a glint in his eye that could only be described as maniacal. He grinned as Mags raised her machete, swinging it down and separating Stone's head from his body in a slice smoother than cutting butter. She shook her head, gasping for air when coming to the realization that she'd taken a life, and turned to run, fleeing toward the now dissipating gas cloud.

At the same time all of this was happening, Bean was running for his life, the fog gaining on him as he rushed closer to the center of the arena, eventually passing the border where the fog was designed to stop. He tripped over a root sticking out from the ground, turning around to see the fog beating against an invisible wall, slowly rolling back the way it came. He watched, almost in a trance, until he heard a blood curdling scream in the distance. He got up, running along the line of the fog, making the decision to let being foolishly close to it, mask his whereabouts.

The one who had screamed, had been Noodle. She'd been free from the fog, only to be tackled by Dylan. Now, Dylan hadn't intended to tackle Noodle, he'd been running from the fog himself, as he'd turned tail when he'd seen it coming in his direction. He'd, in all honesty, full blown ran into Noodle, only to tackle her on the way down. He was too far gone to simply apologize, so he held his pocket knife up to her throat as he kept her pinned to the ground, both of them looking at each other in complete fear and regret. Noodle had tears streaming down her cheeks as she hiccuped and sobbed, begging for Dylan to just make it quick. However, Dylan pulled the knife away, releasing her and helping her to her feet. She was still a sobbing mess, but looking at her, he knew she was about the same age and neither of them were ready for killing people, let alone someone that could have been their classmate growing up.

"Why are you helping me?" Noodle asked in confusion, eyeing Dylan's small pocket knife warily. He quickly sheathed the blade, holding up both hands. Noodle's own hand was hovering by her shoulder, he already knew she was going to lunge for that stupid Katana thing if he showed any sign of being a traitor. "I'm doing what's right, come on that fog's gonna catch up with us." He said, and started at a light jog again toward the Bounty. Noodle quickly followed, liking her chances a lot better with Dylan than on her own.

Juni, Clyde, and Holly had all agreed to follow the same path as Danika, Ang, Mikey and Kenz; Hiding in the trees. They each climbed up one, as they'd found a cluster of younger spruces, maybe a good ten years old, sturdy and tall enough to support one person each. They all looked at eachother silently, waiting it out. They were, fairly close to the center of the map, but just outside the border where the fog was designed to stop, so if they were to try and get through, they could technically make it, and only suffer from minor burns. The most logical idea, however, was still to just wait it out. They all talked for a bit, learning about each other's pasts, their interests and their - albeit stupidly admitted for later reasons - worst fears and nightmares.

Zelo was running back from his initial escape, retracing his footsteps until he ran out of breath. Lucky enough for him, he'd lost his breath and stamina just over the border of the deadly gas cloud that had been billowing after him without his awareness. Stupid Canadians. He hunched over, wheezing a little bit as he caught his breath. It seemed everyone would be distracted enough at the moment for him to get away with a quick rest, seeing as he was at a safe place from the fog.

Hunter had caught up to Spooky, and was clinging on to his shirt, trembling as they stood in front of the wall of fog - blocked by whatever invisible force it was that seemed to protect them. Spooky knew he couldn't turn back and go to the Bounty; partially because of Keke's wrath, and also because he felt guilty over the fact if anything came up, he'd use Hunter as a fucking human shield. Hunter blinked her eyes up innocently at Spooky, trusting him completely...much to Spooky's distaste.

Donte had passed out at the bottom of that hill, the fog overtaking him. However, there was a small creek near him, so in a last ditch effort to not die from breathing in the gas and drown peacefully instead, he dragged himself into the water. Much to his surprise, the water healed the burns he'd gotten on the way in. The only problem was oxygen. He squinted under the water, noticing a patch where the gas didn't touch the creek, instead floating a little bit above, leaving a patch of air...delicious air, for him to inhale. His saving grace!

Scar, in the 2 hours they'd been in this arena, had already gotten 2 donations - receiving a machete, and a water purifier. She'd made a bandana out of her shirt, and stretched her pants up, cutting arm holes to make a jumpsuit. She'd also painted mud on her face in lines, basically looking like Rambo. She'd already outrun the cloud of fog, and now was walking along the edge of the line, looking at the toxic gas, admiring it in all of it's glory. She was safe...for now.

Finally, Sara. She'd managed to make it to the Bounty, but was hiding in the bushes, completely aware that Keke was watching everything. Skullkid was watching his screen, noticing how Sara was just sitting and waiting. OwL didn't say anything, as she was inside the borders that he'd wanted everyone to be within, and he was busy trying to figure out how to drive the others who were being absolute pussies and hiding in the trees, toward joining the others. He'd already managed to "lose" two tributes to the gas, but as he'd simply stated "Oh well".

Bape had a list of trackers up, nodding when OwL asked if everyone was in place. He grinned wickedly, snapping his fingers. Icelord flinched, but quickly punched in the names of the fallen.

Everyone in the arena jumped when the cannon sounded, the clouds morphing into the faces and lighting up with the names of the fallen, that same melody of the Penny Whistle Solo echoing throughout the battleground. OwL cackled, causing his whole team to cower again. He was truly insane...Jerpy had chosen well for a gamemaker, that was for sure.

What came next, nobody could ever comprehend, for it was what they all wanted to avoid - bloodshed...and man would it ever be a doozy.


End file.
